Hey Shikamaru Sensei
by bucketface
Summary: Hinata is not sure of what to make of her "love tutor." Will his seeming indifference propel her into the arms of another quite unlikely suitor? AU high school fic, shikahina, sasuhina, shikatem. Chapter 1 has been rewritten, try and trust me please.
1. Author Announcements

A/N: I don't own any of these characters that I'm writing about. This applies to every single chapter hereafter.

...

* * *

The dribble of a drabble that served as inspiration for this fic:

"Little Secrets"

It was weird- well, just uncommon at least. Their relationship that is. Or, non-relationship as they preferred to call it when they had first set up their little arrangement. He wanted the company- and he'd never admit that he specifically wanted her company. She needed a distraction, something to take her mind off of the blond dope that she had become somewhat obsessed with.

"No one has to know, so, if Uzumaki ever comes around you're free to pursue him."

He was a persuasive speaker, trying to make it seem as if he had her feelings in mind- that being his sort of girlfriend was beneficial for both of them -and the whole arrangement would end cleanly without heartache because they didn't really care for each other.

Hinata was quiet, shy- but not dumb. Having a secret boyfriend wasn't going to win her the love and attention of the shining blue eyed yankee- but, it would teach her what would be expected of her -it would teach her how to interact with a boy who wasn't a family member, who didn't see her as something pure that needed to be protected. Hesitantly- she extended out her hand to the pony-tailed thug in front of her- never making eye contact, choosing to stare at her shiny black school shoes instead.

"Ou-our secret."

She glanced up through her fringe- unsure of what to make of the tiny smirk that stretched that Nara boys lips so thin. He distinctly remembers how even her ears turned red as he took her hand in his and pulled it into the crook of his arm.

"I'll walk you home, Hyuga."

...

* * *

**General Announcements:**

**

* * *

**

5/19

First chapter is completed sorry for the wait- second chapter should be up before this weekend- sorry D:

5/18

This first chapter is going to serve as a place for announcements, and a place where I can answer any questions or just respond to reviews.

I rewrote the first chapter- it was just that the original was really awkward to read through. Sorry I'm making you read pretty much the same bits over and over again, but at least I'm posting the 'promised' second chapter with it (well, later today at least). It's been a while since I've had to write anything- let alone just writing for fun, so I feel really rusty. That's where your reviews and critiques come in- I just really want to start improving my writing. Chapters may be slow going for a while- not only because I'm just hopping back on this bicycle, but because I am a student first, and my classes just hold more priority over this story.

I also just want to thank my two sole reviewers Sepsis and Mimichan- you guys are really sweet, and I 3 you.

-Bucket

P.S. If you remember my old account - _30on40_ (formally _brikatro_) and want me to continue a story there ( even the "completed" ones,) let me know in a review and I promise I'll give it some serious consideration.


	2. Mr Nara

I. Chapter 1:

A. Mr. Nara

_where were learn a little about our "sort of" hero

* * *

_

...

"Great job Moegi-chan,"

You see that? You see _him_? That hood at the low dining room table staring over numeric equations? With the stupid looking ponytail that makes him look like a pineapple?

Yeah -that friend, is Nara Shikamaru, one of the laziest bastards you'll ever meet.

Supposedly.

"Don't forget to distribute the negative in front of the parenthesis there,"

He's 16, not tall, not short, not ugly- but certainly not some glittering Adonis. He's just an ordinary high school kid- about two weeks into the beginning of his second year at Konohakagure Academy, educational facility for the moderately wealthy to the filthy stinkin' rich. He's supposed to be some sort of genius- which is probably the only reason why a lower middle class son of a herbal remedy shop-keep like himself even managed to step five feet into one of the most prestigious schools in the nation.

"Read these passages next, and I'll help you outline the chapter for tomorrow's literature lecture."

This is his job. Well, it's work study really. He's gotta make tuition somehow.

He tutors- mostly kids from the magnet middle school down the road. It's a program run through the high school. Tuesday through Thursday he stays about three hours after school at the tutoring center on campus, a bit of a drag really. At least once a week, he goes to some middle school kid's house and tutors them there or they'd swing by his place and he'd tutor them at home. Yeah, he'd rather not be stuck with some snot nosed little kid, but there are worse gigs for a young punk such as himself. It was easy- a little menial at times, and he got to spend a hell of a lot of time with the hot leggy blond TA who ran the center- and who also happened to be his girlfr-

"Hey- hey, Shikamaru-san, daijoubu?"

He turns to look at the 12 year old girl sitting next to him- her lips pursed and brow furrowed in both concern and confusion.

"You look like you have to poop Nara-san."

The boy glares down at her, but his very evident expression of annoyance quickly shifts to one of cool indifference. He couldn't really blame her. He probably did look like he had to poop; his thoughts were preoccupied, throughout there session he found himself spacing out- staring angrily out into space as sweet little Moegi-chan tried to memorize the quadratic formula.

Shikamaru rubs his eyes and leans back- stretching his body out till he was laying on the floor- making a rather big show of groaning and yawning all the while.

"Eh, just tired."

Little girls didn't need to know about the cryptic little text sent to him by his boss/secret girlfr-

"You're always tired. You really are a lazy guy aren't you Nara-san?"

He sneers, his lip raising Elvis style exposing his teeth and gums as he gave the girl the ol' stink eye.

"Che- such an attitude. If you have time to be a smart-mouth your work better be done"

Moegi sticks her tongue out at him and returns her pencil to the paper in front of her. After watching her a few moments to make sure she was back on task, Shikamaru turns his attention up to the ceiling, his hands under his head supporting his neck.

She'd been dropped off at his place for almost three hours, and with Moegi's parent's 'grocery shopping' in some rather fancy duds, he had a strange inkling she'd be stuck here for a few more.

"Moegi-chan- what time did your parents say they'll be picking you up?"

"Eight thirty."

He groans- yet again he was tricked into being a cheap babysitter. _Mendosuke... the old man and lady won't be back from the shop till 9... _

"You hungry kid?"

"You cook, Nara-san?"

He began his assent upward- cracking his back- his knuckles, and then reaching for the itch at the base of his high ponytail. He reaches into his back pocket- pulling out and flipping open his cell phone in a languid and fluid movement. He stifles another yawn with the back of his hand as he checks his inbox.

There was nothing new, just one read text message, the very one that had left him baffled and scratching his head all day.

_THAT park 21:00 3 mari-chan_

He frowns and looks back at Moegi chan- whose staring up at him rather expectactly from over her shoulder. He walks into the kitchen, opens the pantry cupboard, and pulls out two packages of instant ramen.

"I can boil water."

He holds the packages up in the air for her to see.

"Shrimp or pork, brat."

...

* * *

B. Goodbye Leggy Blonde

_where our hero is dumped.

* * *

_

...

He'd been late, he hadn't been sure if _THAT park_ had been the one they had their first kiss, or the one where- well, more than kissing had gone on that day.

In the end, it was the park located across the street from Konohakagure- where they first met (at the school, not the park of course.) It'd been well over a year ago- he was still thirteen, in middle school, just out to tour (his parents') dream school, when a tall blond with long legs offered to show him around.

He showed up the next year, taller -broad shouldered, and a mature lazy devil may care attitude that definitely appealed to some, and as he secretly hoped- her. He was persistent- in his own way, and she was won over. Sure, her position as a faculty member complicated things, but he'd thought they'd been a great secret couple for the last 8 months- that's like being together for 50 years in high school.

Yet, the way she had looked at him when he first jogged up hit him like a ton of bricks. That twinkle in her eyes that held the promise of excitement and danger was gone. He wasn't expecting good news.

"Maybe you should sit..."

...

She wanted someone with experience, he knew what that meant, he needed to be out of the picture.

He'd gotten the point.

He really didn't need or want to hear all the bullshit about how he could do better, or how she was not good for him, or how he shouldn't be tied down during his _'springtime of youth,' _whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Eventually he began to tune out the sound of her voice, instead focusing on the gentle movements of her rather generous chest as she paced in front of him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

He glanced up- slowly straightening up his posture, moving from comfortably resting his chin on his hand, to leaning back against the wooden support of the mottled green park bench. He was still comfortable- even though his boss/ former girlfriend was looking rather impatient with him.

"So it's over," he looked down at her shoes, upset that he practically squeaked out that sentence. For once he really couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. He felt it'd really make him lose it, that superficial cool attitude that always gave him a slight upper hand in practically all his endeavors.

"Yeah, it's over."

She slumps very unladylike next to him on the bench- nestling into the crook of his arm. She reaches into the front pocket of his dark green cotton twill jacket, pulls out a pack of cigarettes- resting one on her lower lip before offering the last cig up to him. He pulls the little brown and white stick from her lips- casually noting how her dark red lipstick had stained the filter, and lowers his head to kiss her. She pulled away before their lips could meet, but quickly nestled back into his arms.

"That's very inappropriate behavior Mr. Nara. Employees shouldn't be kissing their bosses."

She pulls a fresh cigarette out from the carton that was still in her hands, his last cigarette, and glares up expectantly from her blond fringe.

"Che," He sneered, reaching into his pants pocket for his lighter. Yet, despite his foul mood, he felt a crooked little smile stretch his lips. "Next thing you're going to tell me is I no longer have tomorrow off."

He flips the fuel lever a couple of times before the damned thing decides to light, and holds it near the end of her cigarette. She puffs at it a couple of times, and exhales, her expression unsettling blank- a personality shift he had come to recognize as '_Work Temari.'_

"Tomorrow you have to go and tutor some girl at the Hyuga complex. I think her name was Haruka or something."

He gapes, slack jawed. Temari takes the lipstick stained cig from Shikamaru's fingers and plants it on his lips, pulling herself up against his side and using the cheap plastic lighter in his fingers to get the thing to smoulder. He lurches forward, his elbows resting on his knees, leaving Temari cast to the side to prop herself up on her hands. He pulls the cigarette from his lips, and runs both of his hands over his face- before taking his lax pose back on the bench, all the while muttering something about troublesome women and babysitting brats. The blonde curls up against his side once more, and smirks when his hand drapes loosely over her back.

"Dems the breaks kid."

He acts annoyed when she playfully tapped his nose, and takes a deep drag from his cigarette; he pulls her even closer to himself, and exhales.

"_Mendosuke..._"

...

* * *

...

A/N: Hopefully this reads a little bit better- sorry about lying about updating with chapter two- something came up. I'll have it up before the end of this week though. Thanks a lot for your patience.


End file.
